School Gyrls 3
by headlines210
Summary: Sorry it's in the wrong section. This is about what happens with the school gyrls, Jacque, Mandy, and Moe after they are all back at the school and have made up with the new girls, but then get mad at each other again. Rated T for some important reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**School Gyrls 3: Chapter 1**

**I do not own the school gyrls at all. Sorry that this is not im the right section. Please review!**

**Thanx for reading! :-)**

(The School Gyrls and the new girls are all hanging out in the library at the school. Then, Mariah Carey comes up to them.)

Ms. Carey: Hi. I'm the new music teacher, Ms. Carey. Are you girls the School Gyrls the school Gyrls?

Mandy: Well-

Jacque: Shh! Yeah, but with a y.

Ms. Carey: Yeah I know. Let me guess- your Jacque right?

Jacque: Yeah. How'd you know? Were you stalking me?

**GO HARD OR GO HOME TOURNAMENT**

When: April 12th 2012

At: The staples center

Looking for: Talent galore

Prize: $$50,000

More info on our website.

Ask your music teacher for

more information.

Ms. Carey: No. You girls were the winners on your first year. I don't know about those other girls right there though.

Monica: Nobody does.

Ms. Carey: Well anyway, I came over to talk about your talent. There's this thing called the go hard or go home tournament. Here's a flyer.(Mariah gives Jacque the flyer. They all look at it.) I just wanted to tell you now even though it's 3 years away so you can start practicing or thinking about it. You can also sign up now if you want.

Jacque: Ok. (Moe, Mandy, and Jacque sign. Mariah leaves.) Why didn't you new girls sign?

Black New Girl: We don't want to be you friends anymore.

Red head: Yeah. You guys treat us like dirt.

BNG: Bye. (The two new girls leave.)

Mandy: I hope you choke on a s'more! (BNG comes back.)

BNG: By the way, we only blame one of you. (She leaves for real this time.)

Mandy: Well, thanks a lot Moe.

Moe: Me?

Mandy: It's not Jacque because she has her "dope" skills.

Jacque: Don't treat my word like trash!

Mandy: Sorry. Anyway, Moe you never even talked to them that much. You didn't even learn there names.

Moe: What? What about Jacque?

Jacque: Huh?

Moe: You always acted like you were there leader!

Jacque: No I didn't! Any who, my best guess would be Mandy.

Mandy: What? Girl, I backed you up!

Jacque: I'm sorry, but girl your jokes were wack.

Moe: I can't argue with that

Mandy: Moe!

Moe: Well, what do you expect? I blame the both of you.

Jacque&Mandy: I blame the both of you! (They leave each other for 3 years. Then, they all get a note from Mariah. She says that she needs to meet them in there old school's library. They all come, not knowing the others are coming.)

Jacque: Why are those 2 rachet girls here Mariah?

Moe: Why are those 2 mutts here Mariah?

Mandy: Mariah, why are those 2 ... angry people here? (The three girls start arguing at each other and yelling at the same time.)

Mariah: BE QUIET! (It gets quiet.) Now, I understand that this is suppose to be your senior year. Well, I'll give you all full credit if you come back for senior year. I'll even give you girls a scholarship for each of you.

Jacque: Why?

Ms. Carey: Because you signed up as a group for the Go Hard Or go home tournament. So I need you girls to pack up your stuff, and move back to your old room. I already told your parents and guardians. They said it's okay. Actually, they already packed up your stuff for you. It's in your room. Well, bye. (They go to their old room. The old stuff is in there.)

Moe: This place looks exactly the same.

Jacque: Yeah, except for the luggage.

Mandy: Guys, I'm sorry! (Jacque reads some note that was on her luggage.)

Moe: Me too! (Moe and Mandy hug.)

Jacque: Yeah. I'm sorry too, but I don't do all that hugging. (They squeeze Jacque in.) OK! (They stop hugging.) So what happened to ya'll? (They all sit on Jacque's bed.)

Mandy: Well, I quit school after the second year we were apart to try to go big with my jokes. The only wrong part must've been the big part.

Moe: Yeah, well, I saw Jacque enough to be mad. Well, you see I was dating this guy named Thomas for like only 2 months. The first month was fine. We went out every other day. The second month was heart breaking.

Jacque: You still remember that?

Mandy: Shh! How?

Moe: Well, I was sick, but me and Thomas had plans to go skating. So he went by himself. Well, Jacque was there too by herself. I don't know what happened when I wasn't there.

Jacque: We just skated and talked.

Moe: Yeah, well, when I got there, it was more than just that. They came from the rink when it was 12midnight about, and they were just sitting down, talking, getting all cozy.

Mandy: What do mean?

Moe: (starts to cry) Well, they were just sitting down, but they did twine their hands together, and she put her head on hi shoulder.

Mandy: Ooo. That's deep.

Jacque: I didn't know.

Moe: That's not the worst part. The lazy song by Bruno Mars came on, and then he pulled her out to the skating rink where the couples were.

Jacque: Well, that was my song.

Moe: But he told you that he has a girlfriend. I heard him.

Jacque: Well I didn't plan-

Mandy: Just tell the story!

Moe: They went out to the skating rink nut they went to the very middle. Then, by the second verse of the song they were forehead to forehead; hands twined together.

Jacque: Oh my gosh.

Moe: Then, they kissed. A long kiss.

Mandy: Ouch. What kind Jacque?

Jacque: Well, that's a little personal and I don't really feel-

Mandy: C'mon'.

Jacque: Umm... (mumbles) French.

Mandy: Huh?

Moe: SHE SAID FRENCH! (She starts crying.)

Mandy: Dang.

Jacque: Sorry. Now stop making me feel bad.

Moe: It's not your fault.

Mandy: Finish! (Moe stops crying.)

Moe: So when the song was over, I stopped them at the exit of the skating rink when they had one of their hands twined together and Thomas' other arm around Jacque, and Jacque's arm around his waist. I asked what he was doing with another girl. Jacque tried to be friendly and say hi, but I was being too stubborn.

Jacque: Thank you.

Moe: So anyway, we went out for like 3 more days, and then he broke up with me for Jacque. I never even kissed him before, but he kissed you the first time.

Mandy: Dang! You must've been wearing a really good outfit. (Jacque nods her head and smiles.)

Moe It wasn't fair though. She wore the outfit from when we were singing at the mall. We said that we weren't going to wear them until our next performance.

Jacque: Well being poor made me not have anything to wear.

Moe: But-

Mandy: It's okay. I even wore mine. I didn't know if we would ever get back together. I needed a boyfriend.

Moe: Okay. I wore mines too.

Jacque: See. Did it work out Mandy?

Mandy: Sadly, no. So what else happened Jacque? How did you guys first start talking?

Jacque: Well, I bought a pretzel and I was skating backwards, and he was saying bye to someone. We ended up bumping into each other when we both turned around. My pretzel fell in the process. I was gonna yell at him, and he was gonna yell at me too, but we both looked at each other, and I thought he looked really fine. (Moe looks at Jacque with a mad look.) I mean (dull voice) he looked kinda cute. (Regular voice) So he said that he wanted to buy me another pretzel since he made me drop my first one. So we went up to the menu thing, the lady asked what we wanted, and I said I wanted a pretzel. She told us that we had to wait 5 minutes. So then the lady st down and we stayed there and waited. At one point, like right in the beginning of those minutes, he put his arm around me. He said that he always wanted to put his arm around the most beautiful girl ever. I told him that he needs to stop trippin' (~Trippin'- When someone is playing around with someone or something wrong~) So he did that laugh that boys do. Then, he started to read and do his hat thing. (Jacque tries to demonstrate, but Mandy doesn't understand.)

Moe: It's when he puts his hat up by the front of it (the lid) when he reads, and then puts it back down when he's done.

Mandy: Oh.

Jacque: Yeah, well when the pretzel was done, he gave her the money, she gave the pretzel to him, and he gave it to me . Then, right before we left the lady said "You 2 make a good couple." We explained to her that we didn't go out, so after that she got all sad. When I went to go sit down, he sat right across from me at the same table. I told him that he didn't have to stay, but he wanted to. So we ended up talking for like 35 minutes. Then, my favorite song came in, so we both went out to the rink and skated together.

Mandy: What song?

Moe: Bedrock.

Jacque: How did you know? You weren't there yet.

Moe: I figures you guys would have the same favorite song.

Mandy: What song is that?

Moe&Jacque: You don't know it. Trust me.

Mandy: Okay. So What happened to you when you were gone Jacque?

Moe: What about me?

Mandy: Later. Jacque's story is probably more exciting.

Jacque: Well, the next day after our fight, when my mom and dad were picking me up so we could go to the air port, they died in a car accident coming here. So Ms. Carey called my sister, she picked me up, and then when we got home she became my legal guardian since she's the only person in my family that's still alive, is not in jail, and is over 18, and is not an orphan.

Mandy: I didn't know you have a sister.

Jacque: You never asked. Anyway, when I got home, I started to do the same things I did when I didn't go to this school. I went to school in New York, where I actually got to still live with my sister, did some spray painting and graffiti (~Graffiti- Spray painting on someone else's property without any permission granted.~) at buildings. I would spray paint my parents names together and when they died. When I started to date Thomas we would spray paint together, which would go fast, so we would go somewhere like the movies, or my house, or his. Then after 6 months of dating and seeing each other, I got pregnant.

Moe&Mandy: WHAT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Please review! **

**Thanx for reading!**

**:-)**

Jacque: I got pregnant.

Mandy: What's the baby's name, age, what does he/she look like?

Jacque: Well, she has the same first name as me since Thomas insisted. Her name is Jacque Aubree Nicole Nimble, but people call her Little Jacque. She's about to turn 2 on October 5th next week. Here's a picture. (Jacque shows Mandy a picture of Little Jacque on her key chain. Moe looks at the picture too.)

Mandy: Aww! She's so little and cute. Where's she at now?

Jacque: Ms. Carey gave me a note. She said that my sister is picking her up from daycare and taking care of her until October 1st and she'll leave at the end of the year. (Moe starts to cry.) Moe, what's wrong?

Moe: It's just that... Little Jacque is so beautiful... and.. Did you and Thomas kiss under the mistletoe? (Jacque coughs)

Jacque: Yeah. Why? (Moe keeps crying.)

Moe: I'm jealous! I wanted to do all of that stuff with him; kiss him under the mistletoe, go see him everyday, and especially be his first.

Jacque: Sorry Monica.

Moe: It's ok. So what else happened?

Jacque: Well, everything was fine, until the middle if the second year that we were apart. Thomas got a part in a Lil Wayne music video. He said he wanted to move and I could come with him, and we could get married, but I said no and broke up with him because I don't believe in long distant relationships. He said he'd come back as soon as possible so we could be together again. Well, forget that. I didn't know when he would be back, so that day I decided to quit school to take care of Little Jacque. That douche bag gave me no choice (~Douche Bag- a mean, rude pimp, or boy~).

Mandy: That's sad. Hey! That's about the time when I quit school.

Moe: Me too.

Mandy: Why'd you quit school?

Jacque: Yeah. Nothing happened to you. No offense.

Moe: Well, since it's my turn to tell my story I'll talk. After Thomas— wait. Thomas was in a music video?

Jacque: Yeah. He was the boy that liked the good high school girl on the steps for the second part.

Mandy: Oh my grandmom! You 2 do look good together. Sorry Moe.

Moe: It's okay.

Mandy: You can't denie- (Mandy gets cut off.)

Moe: Thomas was really in a music video?

Jacque: Yeah.

Moe: Oh my gosh. I can't believe my Thomas, I mean Jacque's Thomas and my old Thomas was in a music video.

Jacque: Go back to your story.

Moe: Oh yeah. I kept crying over Thomas, but people at school would make fun of me because I was crying over a boy. Eventually, I quit school. But that day I quit, my dad won the lottery and gave me $60,000. I did get robbed though for 2 grand.

Jacque: Yeah sorry about that. But a girl needs some money. And I didn't know that was your house. It's very big.

Moe: For Chicago, no it's not. It's the average size. 2 floors. And how'd you get there?

Jacque: Well- ( comes in.)

Ms. Carey: Hi girls! I got your class schedules (She gives them out.). fresh from the principal. Oh and Jacque, your sister called. She's bringing Jacqueline now, so you may go outside. She said she'll be here very soon, and you'll have to hurry.

Jacque: I get it. (Jacque leaves and goes outside.)

: Well, I'll see you girls on Monday. (Ms. Carey leaves.)

Moe: Let's see if we have any classes together. (They compare schedules.)

Mandy: Dang it! Only health science and music.

Moe: Let's see what Jacque has when she gets back. (Jacque comes back. She's holding Little Jacque. Little Jacque is sucking her thumb, and she's asleep.)

Mandy: Aww.. She's so cute.

Jacque: Shh! (She puts down Little Jacque's bags .) She's sleeping. (Mandy and Moe get off of Jacque's bed, and Jacque puts Little Jacque on her bed. Whispers) Let's go out in the hall. (They go out to the hall.) We gotta compare our class schedules.

Mandy: We already did.

Jacque: Well thanks a lot for remembering me.

Mandy: Sorry.

Jacque: It's ok. Let me see yours Moe. (Her and Moe compare.) That's wack. (~Wack-When someone or something is uncool or not right~)

Mandy: what?

Jacque: We only got health science and music together.

Mandy: Then, we all have those classes together.

Jacque: For real?

Mandy: Yeah.

Jacque: Let me see yours Mandy. (Mandy and Jacque compare schedules.)

Mandy: Oh my schedule!

Moe: What?

Jacque: We have the same classes.

Mandy: Except for gym.

Moe: You have it with me Jacque.

Jacque: That's dope (~Dope-Extremely Gratifying~)

Mandy: Wait, why don't we have our last class?

Jacque: Don't question.

Moe: just be thankful no one took the time to notice, and forget about telling any teachers. (Mandy stomach growls really loud. Then Moe's does.) Are you guys hungry like I am?

Mandy: Yes!

Jacque: You wanna go to McDonald's?

Mandy: How will we get there? (Jacque takes some keys out her pocket and shakes them.)

Jacque: I got a car.

Moe: So? (Jacque takes out her driver's license.)

Moe&Mandy: YOU CAN DRIVE!

Jacque: Yeah. Why?

Moe: Well, we just thought that-

Mandy: Since you quit school-

Moe: You quit everything-

Mandy: Like us.

Jacque: No. I was not taking the bus and be a single teenage mom at the same time. So, let's go. (Jacque goes back in the room, picks up Little Jacque while she still sleeping, and leaves the room. When she's back out, she notices that Moe and Mandy are still standing there in shock.) It's not that shocking. C'mon'. (Moe and Mandy get out of shock. They follow Jacque outside and look for her car.)

Moe: Which one is yours? (Jacque points to a nice shiny Toyota.)

Mandy: Wow. ( Moe gets in the passengers seat, and Mandy gets in the back middle seat right next to Little Jacque's car-seat Jacque puts Little Jacque in her car-seat. Then Jacque gets in the driver's seat and starts heading off to McDonald's.) I have a question.

Jacque: What?

Mandy: Did you steal this car?

Jacque: No. I'm not that bad.

Moe: You stole my money!

Jacque: Yeah, but a car is worth more.

Mandy: So then, if you didn't steal this car and you say your poor, how'd you get this car?

Jacque: My sister's boyfriend got it for me when I turned 16. He made everyone help pay.

Mandy: You got something for your sweet 16?

Jacque: Well, I didn't get a big party, or a party at all, but I got this car and some bling. That's it.

Mandy: I got a little party with a lot of little kids. It was like Chuck E. Cheese in my house. So much caious.

Jacque: What about you Moe?

Moe: Well, I had a small party with only family. My mom said it was my birthday party, but it felt like a family reunion, and it went on all night.

Jacque: So what did you guys get?

Mandy: Skates.

Moe: Shoes.

Jacque: What about bling? (~Bling- Big, shiny jelewary~)

Moe&Mandy: That too. (They order there food. Mandy gets a #2, Moe gets a number #3, Jacque gets fries, Jacque orders Little Jacque a chicken nugget kids meal. BTW, the lady at the cash register is Nick Cannon dressed up like a middle aged lady.)

Lady: That'll be $17.32. Stop at the first window. (She drives up to the first window. When Jacque is at the first window Jacque and Moe notice who the lady is.)

Jacque&Moe: Oh my gosh! Your Thomas' mom, right?

Lady: Yeah. Who are you?

Moe: I'm Moe, Thomas' ex.

Mandy: I'm Mandy, the friend who just found out about Thomas.

Jacque: And I'm Jacque, Thomas' baby mama.

Lady: Jacque Nimble?

Jacque: Yeah.

Mama T: Wow. Thomas has told me so much about you. You look even prettier in person. You can call me Mama T and— Where's the baby?

Jacque: She's in the back. (Mama T looks in the back seat at Little Jacque.)

Mama T: Aww! She looks so cute. I can't believe my baby made that baby. Her name is Little Jacque, right?

Jacque: Yeah.

Moe: So should we pay now?

Mama T: No need. I'll pay for my daughter, my son's ex, and their friend. You can call me whenever you like Jacque.

Jacque: That'll be cool. Thanks Mama T! (Jacque drives up to the next window.)

Mama T: So much swag. (When Jacque, Mandy, Moe, and Little Jacque get back, Moe & Mandy start to unpack, Jacque picks up Little Jacque and puts her down on her bed. Then, Jacque sarts to unpack.)

Mandy: When do we eat?

Jacque: As soon as we're done unpacking. (Little Jacque wakes up.)

Little Jacque: Mommy, I hungwy.

Mandy&Moe: Aww! (Little Jacque looks at Moe & Mandy.)

Little Jacque: Mommy, who day?

Jacque: They're mommy's other friends. (Little Jacque jumps off the bed and tugs at Jacque's pants.)

Little Jacque: I hungwy mommy. I HUNGWY!

Jacque: I guess we can eat now.

Mandy, Moe, & Little Jacque: YAY!

Little Jacque: Mommy C'mon! (Little Jacque is running out the room. So Jacque goes and catches her and picks her up, and starts walking back to the room.)

Jacque: We already went to McDonald's. You were sleeping.

Little Jacque: Leepin'?

Jacque: Yes. Sleeping.

Little Jacque: Oh. (Jacque takes out the food, She takes out Mandy's number 2 first.) Mommy, dat mise.

Jacque: No that's Mandy's.

Little Jacque: Huh?

Jacque: The blonde girl. (She gives the food to Mandy.)

Little Jacque: Oh. (Jacque take out her fries.) Mommy, dat mwy fwies.

Jacque: No it's mommy's. (Jacque takes out a kids meal.) This is yours.

Little Jacque: Yay! (She takes the kids meal.)

Jacque: What do you say?

Little Jacque: Tank you mommy.

Jacque: Your welcome Little Jacque. (Jacque gives Moe her number 3. When they all start to eat, Jacque gets finished quick, so she gives Mandy and Moe their drinks.)

Little Jacque: I toasty mommy.

Jacque: Are you done?

Little Jacque: No mommy.

Jacque: You know that you can't get it until you finished.

Little Jacque: But mommy-

Jacque: don't but me or I'll beat your little butt. (Little Jacque keeps eating.)

Mandy: (whispers to Jacque; Moe can hear) Why can't she have anything to drink now?

Jacque: Because she gets extra hype if you give her a drink. If she gets hype before she''s done eating, she won't finish her food, and then when she's hungry again she's gonna make me buy a whole new kids meal because that food got cold. Plus, my mom made me so I'm making her.

Moe: Well, that's fair. (Moe bites her burger. When Little Jacque gets done with her food, she takesout her toy. It's Dora, and it doesn't do anything.)

Little Jacque: Man, dis is wack.

Jacque: Did you finish?

Little Jacque: Yeth mommy.

Jacque: Ok. (Jacque takes a sippy cup from Little Jacque's bag and puts the chocolate milk in it. She gives it to her.)

Little Jacque: Tank you mommy. (Little Jacque sits on Jacque's lap.)

Mandy: So what do we want the song for the tournament to be about?

Jacque: Wait! We can't start without Little Jacque.

Moe: Why?

Jacque: Let's just say that she's blazin' at song writing.

Mandy: Ok. (Little Jacque takes too long to eat. So Moe gets an idea.)

Moe: She's taking too long. Let's just write it without her.

Jacque: Nah-ah. Not withou- (Little Jacque cuts her off.)

Little Jacque: Mommy, it otay. I wite tong difwent dime.

Jacque: Okay. Let's write. (They write. When they're done it's about 4 hours later.) Finally. I need to get my beauty sleep.

Mandy: Yeah. I need to go to sleep before I end up sleeping in class.

Moe: Yeah.

Little Jacque: But mommy, I not wa go leep. (Jacque picks up Little Jacque and goes outside to her car.)

Jacque: Then, you can run around the place until you get tired. (Jacque pushes her trunk button on her keys so she can get a couple of stuff. When Jacque and Little Jacque get back Mandy and Moe already have their pajama's out and are putting their stuff away. So Jacque goes in the bathroom and puts her pajama's on, and then starts putting her stuff that's in the suitcase away.)

Little Jacque: Wha bou me? (Jacque goes into the bathroom, picks her up and smells her butt. It stinks.)

Jacque: Did you poop?

Little Jacque: Mommy I goth mort. (Little Jacque gets something out really quick.) Otay mommy. (Jacque notices that there's nowhere to change her.)

Jacque: Go over to my bed. (Little Jacque runs over to the bed and sits on it.)

Mandy: What happened Little Jacque?

Little Jacque: Mommy jin da batroom, ca I dot chirty iaper.

Moe: The only word I understood was mommy.

Mandy: Well so far, she has been saying mommy a lot. (Jacque comes in with a can of spray.) What happened?

Jacque: Little Jacque has a dirty diaper. No changing things here.

Moe&Mandy: Oh!

Little Jacque: I chro you!

Mandy: What's that spray paint for?

Jacque: It's not spray paint. It's Airwick cookie smelling spray.

Moe: Why do you have it?

Jacque: Because I'm about to go change her diaper in my first period class, on the teacher's desk. He might get a little curious of the awful smell since Little Jacque doesn't smell so fresh right now. She hasn't been changed in a while. (Jacque picks up Little Jacque and picks up her diaper bag. Then, she goes into her first period class, changes Little Jacque's diaper on the teachers desk, and puts the dirty diaper in the teacher's desk. After that she puts a new diaper on Little Jacque, puts Little Jacque's pajama's on her, and takes her back to the room.)

Mandy: Nice money pajama's Little Jacque. It matches your mom's.

Little jacque: Ummm...

Jacque: Thank...

Little Jacque: Tank you!

Mandy: Your welcome. So Jacque, where did you get those pajama's from?

Jacque: well, my cousin's are twins and they had matching pajama's. Well, when they went to jail, they left a couple things at my sisters house when they spent the night, like these pajama's. My sister said I could keep. So I wore one, and I shrunk the other one in the dryer and gave it to Little Jacque.

Mandy: Oh.

Moe: Well, I gotta go to sleep since my classes start 30 minutes before yours since I have to tutor. (They all go into their beds except for Little Jacque.)

Little Jacque: Mommy, I shnot diwered. I shnot leepy. I wun.

Jacque: Then you can stay up and run until you're tired. (Jacque turns off the lights. Little Jacque runs around for a long time. When Little Jacque is tired she falls on the floor. Jacque turns on the lights.) I diwered gow. (Jacque picks Little Jacque up, puts Little jacque on the other side of the bed that Jacque is not sleeping on, and then they both go to sleep.)


End file.
